


Adrenaline High

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline High, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Street Racer AU, Street Racer Tormund Giantsbane, college Student Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jon wasn’t entirely sure why he kept coming back to these street races, but the giant of a man who always won may be apart of the reason.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Adrenaline High

Jon wasn’t entirely sure why he kept coming back to these street races. They were very clearly illegal even if they were well organized and always drew a massive crowd. Jon had stumbled upon it one night and he was drawn in by the flashy cars and skill of the drivers. It all sucked him in and he found himself returning week after week. It had nothing to do with the red-haired mountain of a man that dominated week after week in his classic American muscle car that had Jon drooling. 

Jon mingled through the large and loud crowd of this week's race, even though he was only in a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of tight jeans Jon wasn’t cold. He could feel his blood start to race when his eyes picked out his favourite racer, lounging against his car as he talked and laughed with some other racers. Jon wet his lips absently and felt his cheeks heat up when the man, Tormund Giantsbane threw his head back and laughed. God this man was beautiful and Jon ached to go over and introduce himself, but he wasn’t that bold. Maybe one day he would congratulate Tormund on his wins but today was not that day. 

Jon managed to snag a spot by the starting line this time, in the past, he always had to climb up onto something to see over the crowd of people [curse his shortness] to see the drivers tear off from the starting line. Jon was all but bouncing with excitement, the atmosphere of the race was contagious and Jon felt as if he was the one behind the wheel and waiting at the starting line. 

Jon was positive that his cheeks were burning when Tormund rumbled up in his red muscle car, revving his engine to get cheers from the crowd and the reply was louder than the four car’s engines. Jon swallowed hard when Tormund looked at him and the two made eye contact, Jon absently wet his lips when Tormund very clearly looked up him up and down before smirking and winking at him. 

Jon’s breath caught in his chest and arousal shot through his veins, he decided that after the race was done he would somehow get close to Tormund and properly introduce himself. 

Just as a woman in booty shorts and a bright pink tube top with two pieces of cloth stepped in front of the cars, police sirens went off and Jon’s heart dropped into his stomach. The crowd instantly started to scatter and the racers peeled out of sight, all but Tormund. 

“Hey pretty crow, get in!” Tormund shouted at Jon, eyes locked together so his words couldn’t be mistaken as the passenger side door swung open. Jon gathered his courage and darted towards the muscle car and swung himself into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. 

Tormund gunned the engine and his car took off in a squeal of rubber. Jon gasped for breath as he clung to the door handle, but a huge smile crossed his lips as Tormund focused on the road and raced away from the police sirens and lights that were now in his rearview mirror. 

“I’ve seen you around the races lately pretty crow, you want to drive one day?” Tormund asked casually as if he wasn’t taking hair-pin turns in an attempt to get them both away from the police behind them.

“What? Ah, no I just like watching.” Jon shook his head as he turned to look at the red-head who was now driving one-handedly, his other arm lounging on the door beside him. Jon swallowed hard at the sight of it, at how skilled Tormund was behind the wheel even with just one hand. 

“Yeah, the atmosphere is intense. It's nothing compared to being behind the wheel during a race but I get what you mean pretty crow,” Tormund hummed and Jon blushed at the nickname. 

“Pretty crow?” Jon blurted out unable to stop himself and Tormund side-eyed him before laughing and god that was still the most beautiful thing Jon had ever seen. 

“I don’t know your name, your pretty and you're always wearing black like a crow, so pretty crow,” Tormund said simply. 

“Jon Snow,” Jon was positive that his face beat red now and Tormund smiled widely at him.

“Tormund Giantsbane at your service, ah if we pull over here we should be able to lose the cops.” Tormund turned left and drove behind a barrier of dense trees before he cut the engine of his car. Tormund opened his door and stepped out, Jon was quick to follow, heart thudding loud in his chest. Tormund leaned against the front of his car and Jon carefully sat on the hood of the car and they both stayed quiet for a few minutes. 

“Thanks for the ride Tormund… Now that I’ve been in a version of a race I think I understand why you like driving.” Jon felt wired, adrenaline still burning in his veins. Tormund sent him a searching look, eyes dark and intense and Jon was helpless to the way he spread his legs just a bit under the guise of adjusting his position on the hood of the street racer’s car. Jon shuddered mainly in excitement when Tormund stepped into the space between his legs and leaned forward. 

“It’s all about the adrenaline high,” Tormund breathed out, his and Jon’s breath mingling together as Tormund’s large hands settled on Jon’s hips, keeping the two pressed together from where Jon was seated on the hood of his muscle car. 

“The…Adrenaline… Is it addicting?” Jon’s eyelids fluttered as he tipped his head back, shuddering slightly when Tormund’s sharp teeth grazed his adam’s apple. The air was thick with sexual tension and Jon realized it had been there since they made eye contact back at the starting line. Jon wasn’t one for one night stands or random hookups, but for Tormund Giantsbane he would make an exception. 

“Not as addicting as some things,” Tormund whispered against Jon’s skin as he dragged his beard over the soft, pale skin of Jon’s throat before pulling back to look at the smaller man properly. 

“Mm, show me,” Jon breathed before moaning quietly when Tormund tangled one hand in Jon’s curls and tugged his head back before sealing their lips together for a fiery kiss. Jon kissed back just as fiercely, unable to believe this was happening but like hell if it was going to stop. 

Jon grabbed at the belt loops on Tormund’s jeans and tugged him closer, both men moaning obscenely when their crotches rubbed together allowing the other to feel how aroused they were. 

“This is the best kind of adrenaline high,” Tormund rumbled when their kiss broke and he shifted his hands until he was cupping Jon’s ass through his jeans as Jon leaned forward against him. 

“Ah, ah, damn right it is.” Jon panted as Tormund kneaded his ass thus causing Jon to all but rut his crotch against Tormund’s. Tormund grinned, it was sharp and wild and sent Jon’s heart racing in his chest. Jon decided to be brave and his fingers fumbled as he tugged on Tormund’s belt. 

“Go on pretty crow,” Tormund encouraged in a low, husky tone, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed as Jon worked his jeans open. Jon inhaled quietly as he slowly curled his fingers around Tormund’s thick girth, eyes fluttering at the guttural groan the street racer made when Jon pump his cock a few times. 

“Together pretty crow,” Tormund opened Jon’s tight jeans with much more finesse than Jon opened his. Jon’s head tipped back as he let out a long moan when Tormund wrapped his large, rough hand around his and Jon’s cocks and started to stroke them. 

“Ah, ah, Tormund!” Jon whined as he lifted his legs to hook around Tormund’s as he grabbed at the racer’s leather jacket as he lifted his hips to meet Tormund’s. Tormund pressed his lips and teeth to Jon’s neck, worrying and nipping at the soft flesh while the two ground against each other, their combined pre-cum slicking the way now. 

“Come for me pretty crow…Jon,” Tormund ordered in such a dominant way that Jon had no choice but to come, he gasped and mewled out as his orgasm as he came over Tormund’s hand and cock.

Jon arched his back while his eyes rolled up into his head, mouth hanging open as he floated through the haze of bliss that came with his orgasm, shuddering when he felt Tormund come as well. Their cocks throbbed against each other and drip with copious amounts of cum as Tormund panted in his ear, sounding just as wrung out as Jon felt. 

“That was better than winning any race,” Tormund admitted, voice sultry and hoarse as he leaned away from Jon’s marked throat and ran his clean hand through Jon’s curls the best he could.

“Damn right it was,” Jon said smugly, feeling exhausted in the best sort of way as the adrenaline and orgasmic high started to fade.

“Go out with me pretty crow,” Tormund rumble led as he rubbed his thumb over Jon’s lower lip before his lips turned up in a smile. 

“I’d love to,” Jon leaned up to kiss the street racer, knowing this was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
